DarkSin98
A player who had took residence in the tunnels underneath Tokyo City. Sin moves from area to area under the orders of his master. ---- Story The Lawless Alchemist, Sin is a cold researcher who strives to reach the highest powers of alchemy, human transmutation. Sin soon heard of the Lords of CHAOS and sought them to futher his research. Appearance Sin first appeared wearing a brown robe that covered his torso with his hood up, black pants and shoes. He has blue eyes and blond hair. Personality Sin is cold and unforgiving. He is shown as a heavy tacticianist who keeps all his options protected. Sin is ruthless in battle and in his research, he will do anything only for his goals for CHAOS. Pre-Cannon Sin first appeard out of the blue as an Alchemist with psychic abilities. While a fan of FullMetal Alchemist when he now had the abilities of alchemy he began to experiment and reach new heights. Soon the player heard of CHAOS and saw it as a way to reach new powers. Being under CHAOS got him interested in human transmutation and decided to create it for CHAOS' uses. After tests he was soon able to transmute a whole entire town full of people which gave him the title of the Lawless Alchemist. Cannon(FFW) Sin moved to Tokyo City and used the underground tunnels as his headquarters for a time. Sin planned on creating a Philosopher's Stone using the souls of the last town he destroyed. Sin soon found his underground lab not so secued when he notices Ravena Felidae and Punnya. Sin was able to capture Ravena with hopes of using her soul to complete the stone while Punnya excaped to areas unknowned. When he saw several intruders he decided to unleash chimeras and monsters he had experimented on to destroy them and buy him time to finish. When he saw Kurotsubasa, Cast, and Leon reach his lab Sin decided to destroy thm himself. After fatally injuring Leon Sin was able to repel Kurotsubasa's attacks, when Shadow activated his azure and pushed Sin back he tried to use the Philosopher's Stone to destroy them but Shadow uses Gravity Wave to crush him under the stone he created. Sin survived the encounter but was finally defeated from a freed Ravena using Punnya Cannon from behind. Sin had been killed and most likely has been imprissoned by the Administration. Weapons/Items Philosopher's Stone: Fiction Powers FullMetal Alchemist Alchemy: Yu Yu Hakusho Fists of the Mortal Flames: Negima Magic: Original Power Psycokinesis Psycokinesis: Sin's power that allows him to move object with just a thought. It is similar to Telekinesis in many ways. Techniques/Magic Barrier: Sin has shown the power to create powerful barriers with many effects. Music Themes Quotes "Once this is complete no one, not even the Admin can defy me..." "Man you are so hilarious, making big deal over a few petty things. Of course transmuting animals and using human transmutation is kind of illegal." "Did you really think I didn't plan for you Admins and you're toys?" "I will show you all true power, true judgment!" "You…fool…did you really think...I would die that easily?!" Gallery Trivia *Sin's name and his way of creating Philosopher's Stones both came from the anime FullMetal Alchemist. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Darkness Category:Lords of CHAOS